Home Is Where The Chaos Is
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: Ever heard the term: 'Home is where the heart is? Well Jason Grace disagrees. Home is were the phsycotic teddy bear killer is. Home is where he has to deal with a Kool-Aid addicted drunk. Home is where Reyna nags him about random things. But it's home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I felt like Jason Grace didn't have enough history. And I was bored. I don't own PJO or HoO. Also, I am a total Jeyna fan. Sorry Jasper people. It's not that I don't like Piper, because I do. I just like her better with Leo. Anyway, on with the story. And as a character in one of my other stories would say: WONG!**

**~Lucky**

"Oh, so we just jump the fence, sneak into the guy`s house, avoid any gaurds, find his dog, steal the dog, sneak out, and wait for Chris to pick us up?" Reyna asked.

"Pretty much," Her best friend answered.

"That was sarcasm, Jason."

The son of Jupiter looked at her like, 'Duh!' "Reyna, you're forgetting just how valuable this dog is. You're also forgetting that delicious reward that Lupa promised us."

Reyna scoffed. "Oh, so now we're in it for the money, huh? What happened to, 'Oh, Reyna, this'll be an adventure! We'll be helping Camp Jupiter! I'm so hot!'" She said in a very high voice.

"Shut up. And I'm a _guy, _in case you're forgetting."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Jason shrugged and gestured to the gate, "Ladies first."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"I hope you realize you just called yourself a guy."

"I'm more manly than you."

"Hm," Jason backed up, ran and vaulted his thirteen year old self over the seven foot high fence.

Reyna rolled her eyes and pressed the 'Open' button.

"Oooh, look at me! I'm Reyna! I'm so smart! I can't jump over a fence so I press the button that Jason didn't see! Oooh, I'm so wonderfu-OW!"

Jason rubbed his head, "That wasn't very nice."

She shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Now, shut up, and let's get this stupid dog."

Reyna led the way through the neatly trimmed hedges and to the window that was slightly open.

"Well, that's convienent," Jason said.

"Probably a trap," Reyna told him.

"Only one way to find out."

He quietly slid the window open and looked pleased.

"Not a trap," He whispered.

She nodded. "Good. Now go!"  
>He slid through the window and helped Reyna up. The two explored the hallways, searching for what was apparenly the most valuable dog in the world. Lupa hadn't really given them details, but Reyna got the idea that this wasn't a regular, cute, furry dog. She had a feeling that they'd be dealing with a deadly weapon.<p>

Jason halted at the end of a long hallway. He peered into what seemed like an empy room and whispered, "Holy Jupiter."

Reyna peeked past him and caught her breath. The dog was a greyhound. Made of _silver._

"Jason?" She whispered, "You're seeing that too, right?"

He nodded. "Don't see any gaurds. They wouldn't leave it undefended, would they?"

No they wouldn't. But Reyna feared that they shouldn't be worried about the gaurds, but the dog itself.

"Ready your sword, Jason," She said, "You go first."

"Why me?" He asked, "Ladies first, remember?"

"We've already been over this once tonight! Go!"

He sighed and tiptoed into the room. He stopped in his tracks at the sound of a savage growl.

The two turned to see another dog. This one was made of gold. Of course, it's growl woke up the silver dog, and together they charged.

So, Jason and Reyna bravely turned and ran down the hallway. The window was still open and they flew through, the dogs on thier tail. Ignore the pun.

A beat up tan truck was just pulling up by the gate. Reyna flew over the gate, Jason two seconds behind. She flung the door of the truck open and tumbled inside. Jason followed, narrowly escaping the snapping jaws of the dogs.

"What the-" Chris stopped, seeing the dogs.

"Those are the dogs?" She demanded, "For the love of Venus, guys, get them in the truck!"

"N-no, Chris, you don't get it," Reyna panted, "Those things are horrible."

But Jason was opening the door, and ignoring Reyna's protests. He hopped out, and Reyna covered her eyes, not wanting to see her best friend get chomped to bits.

"Dogs!" Jason yelled, "Freeze!"

And you know what? They actually did! The dogs stopped and stared obediantly at Jason.  
>"Well then," Reyna slowly got out of the car and grabbed onto Jason's arm.<p>

"What now?" She whispered.

"I think we should get them in the ca-"

The silver dog roared and leapt past the two demigods and into the car. It snarled at Chris, who looked at it in fear. Reyna let out a horrified yelp.

Chris fumbled for the doorhandle and tumbled out of the car, the silver dog tackling her to the ground. Jason was the first to unfreeze. He pulled himself to the top of the car and wielded his sword. Reyna followed, but what she saw made her choke back a sob.

Chris lay in a puddle of blood, moaning. The dog stared at her in content. The gold dog had joined it by now.

"What the-" Reyna tore her eyes away from Chris to see a middle aged man running out of the mansion, holding what looked like a sword.

"Oh no," Reyna muttered.

The dogs scattered and the man stopped rounded the car to see Chris.

He glared at her. "You have failed."

"I...tried." Chris moaned.

The man suddenly swiped his sword at Reyna, but Jason pushed her to the ground.

"Get in the car!" He ordered.

Reyna didn't see the use of this but obeyed. The dogs flew in behind her, narrowly escaping the man`s sword. Jason swung in, blocking the sword with his own. He shoved Reyna out of the drivers seat and started the car.

"What are you doing?" She screeched, "You can't drive! You're thirteen!"

"First time for everything, Rey!"

She held back a retort at the nickname and winced when they hit a bump, which she had a sickening feeling was Chris.

"What just happened?" She asked as Jason struggled to control the wheel.

"I honestly don't know," He answered.

"It sounded like Chris was working for the guy."

One of the dogs-the gold one- barked as Jason swerved to avoid a pothole.

"Yeah, it did," He said, "You don't think she would, do you?"

"I don't know. I'm- I'm scared, Jason."

He turned a sharp corner. "Reyna? Scared? Well, that's it. It's officially the apocalipse."

"Shut up! I'm serious," She frowned, "Do you even know where you're going?"  
>"Reyna, I'm more focused on not crashing the car, honestly. And these dogs- They're powerful, aren't they?"<p>

Reyna yelped as they missed a late-night-walker. "Did you see what they did to Chris? Like...they knew that she was a...traitor."

"We don't know that for- MOVE IT DUDE! We don't know that for sure. Hey isn't that the freeway?"  
>Reyna silently cursed ADHD, but answered him anyway. "Yeah. There's the bridge. Pull over."<p>

"Uh, how?"

"You don't know how to...Oh, Styx!"

Reyna grabbed onto Jason, and he abondoned the steering wheel to hold onto her. The truck wheeled out of control and hit the fence. Of course, it tipped over in the process.

Reyna groaned and blushed when she noticed that she was still holding onto Jason. He noticed it too, and let go, letting out an embaressed cough.

The dogs climbed onto the seats and hopped out the shattered window. Jason helped Reyna jump through and followed himself.

Sammy and Andrew were on gaurd duty that night. They rushed over to the crashed truck and helped the younger kids out. They eyed the dogs, who were sitting obediantly in between Jason and Reyna.

"Lupa's been waiting," Andrew said finally, "She wants to know if Chris is here. If she is..."

Sammy helped out. "We have orders to kill Chris."

"Already done," Jason said, "We've gotta go. You know, talk to Lupa. Besides, I was promised ice cream."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. I want to let you know, though, that I'm now sharing my account with my best friend. So any stupid stuff on here will probably be from her. Just kidding. But seriously. If you see any really, really dumb posts that insult me, let me know. She'll be writing stories too, so we're going to be signing our names on the stories. If you want to PM either of us, use our name as the subject. My name's Lucky, in case you didn't know. My best friend is Kate. Thanks! Review please! Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**~Lucky**

They found Lupa in her 'den'. Her stern eyes caught Reyna off gaurd because there was a hinto of sadness. The dogs at their feet whined.

"Sit down," Lupa ordered, "Tell me what happened with Chris."

"She came to pick us up, as ordered," Jason said formally, which almost made Reyna want to laugh. Almost. "Then the silver dog- it was the silver dog, wasn't it?"

Reyna knew that he knew that it was the silver dog. But he was being nice and giving her a reason to join the discussion. So she nodded, "The silver dog attacked Chris," She said, "Then a man ran out of the mansion screaming at us."

Lupa listened intently as Jason said, "He told Chris that she had failed. Then..."

Reyna frowned. They didn't know if that bump had been Chris or not. They could only assume that she was dead.

"We ran over her," Reyna cut in, "We think."

"You think?" Lupa asked, "You didn't see?"  
>Jason shook his head, "Actually, we were just trying to get away. Besides, I think the dog did some fatal damage to her, anyway."<p>

"I wish you had made sure to kill her," Lupa sighed, "But it doesn't matter. The dogs. That's what we're here for, isn't it? They have names. Argentum and Arum."

"Silver and Gold," Reyna muttered, stroking Argentum`s cool metal spine.

Lupa curled her lip. "Yes. They are deadly. A worthy weapon, if used correctly. If not, they could most certainly cause horrible damage to New Rome and Camp Jupiter. Jason- I'm leaving them in your care."

"Me?" Jason asked, "Why not Reyna?"

If Lupa had eyebrows, she would have raised them, "Do you not want them? They are a gift."

Jason looked at Reyna, who nodded her head in encouragement.

"Reyna did half the work," He told Lupa, "Sh-"

"Then she will get half the reward," Lupa said simply, "Split it evenly."

"There's two dogs," Jason whispered to Reyna, "I thought you would get the silver one's butt and I could have the rest."

Reyna rolled her eyes but her lips twitched upwards. Lupa snarled.

"You forget I am a wolf, Jason Grace," She growled, "I can hear your every word."

"Oh, Lupa," Jason said, "Believe me, I have _not _forgotten that you're a wolf."

The she-wolf growled but settled down quickly. "You two. Split the dogs. I'm needed elsewhere."

Lupa stood to leave, but Jason stopped her. "What about the ice cream?"

Reyna was afraid that Lupa would bite him, but instead she smiled. Or, as much as a wolf can smile.

"You will get it. Now, though, I'll leave you," She looked at Reyna, something she did rarely, "I thank you for your work, and may the gods be with you."

With that, she stalked out of her den.

"She's so dramatic," Jason said.

"I heard that!"

Reyna held back a laugh. "Alright, shut up. Pick a dog."

"Ladies first."

"Jason," Reyna said slowly, "You've said that three times tonight. However, I'll take the silver one. Argentum."

"Well then!" Jason said, acting offended, "I guess I'm stuck with Arum!"

"Do you want Argentum?" She asked.

"No, no. It's too late now."

"Shut up!"

"You've offended me."

Reyna groaned. "You're so immature."

"Oh my gods!" Jason said in a western voice that sounded nothing like Reyna, "I'm Reyna! I'm so amazing! Jason's an idiot. I like me some pigeon pie!"

"Pigeon pie?"

"Shut up."

"Wow. The only person that offended was you."

"Shut up."

"You're horrible at impersonations."

"Shut up!"

Reyna shrugged, "Let's get some sleep. I'm tired."

"I'm hungry," Jason said, and Reyna rolled her eyes.

"You're _always _hungry," She said.

He thought about it, then said, "But this time I really mean it."

"You're an idiot," Reyna decided, "But I guess I'm a little hungry too. Come on, Argentum!"

"My dog's better than yours."

"I hope it eats you."

"...That's cold."

**Okay, no flames please. I know it sucked. I had to rush it because I'm going somewhere with my cousin right now. I don't know when I'll update next. Either tomorow or next weekend. Please review!**


	3. Inspired By A True Story

**I'm back, as promised. Anyway, I'm lucky to be here. Not lucky as in Lucky, but lucky as in fortunate. I'm always Lucky. Except one time when a substitute thought my name was Lucy and refused to call me by my name, but that's not the point. Toby tried to KILL me. Yep. You can not trust that boy with a can of whipped cream. Alright, this chapter was inspired by my whacky day. My days are always pretty whack, but this day has to be recorded. Enjoy, and if you review... You'll have the pleasure of making me happy. And for all Kate's fans, she'll be updating soon!**

**~Lucky**

"Jason?" Reyna poked her head through Jason's door. Nothing.

She cursed under her breath. Stupid son of a- uh, Jupiter. Reyna headed into the city. How did he just disappear? She'd seen him, like, two minutes ago. Okay, maybe not _that_ amount of time, but it wasn't very long. An hour at most.

She heard a startled yelp and looked down. Lana, the fifteen year old granddaughter of Mercury and Venus, sat at Reyna`s feet. Boxes were scattered around her and a few jewels that looked rather expensive lay on the ground.

"What happened?" Reyna asked.

Lana brushed her light brown hair out of her eyes and looked up at Reyna like she was stupid. "You just ran into me," She informed her, "And this happened."

Note to self: Pay more attention while walking.

"Sorry," Reyna said, helping her up, "Hey, have you seen Jason Grace?"

Lana nodded. "Saw him down at the florist. He was talking with Andrew and Anna. Don't know what it was about, but Andrew looked pretty ticked off."

"Thanks," Reyna said. The nice thing to do would be to help Lana with the boxes. Pft. Like that's gonna happen.

She raced down the streets of New Rome, ignoring the annoyed shouts of chariot drivers. She halted outside a shop with flowers and vines curling up the wall. The florist, run by a son of Ceres and his wife, who was the grandaughter of Venus. Wow, lots of Venus people today. Reyna figured that they'd gotten married because James could grow flowers and gave them to Ella. What? Were did that come from? Stupid ADHD!

She walked inside and found Anna, the owners` daughter. Her dark brown hair was swept over her shoulder and she looked annoyed. Anna leaned against the counter her arms crossed over her chest, watching a customer.

"Anna," Reyna called, and the girl looked up.

"Hey," She greeted, "What's up?"

"Jason here?"

Anna frowned. "Yeah. He's in the back with Andrew,"

Reyna thanked her and headed to the back of the store, where she was shocked to find two shirtless thirteen year old boys.

"Sweet Jesus!" She yelled, "Where are your shirts?"

The boys looked up from their flexing contest and stared at her for a minute, before Jason said, "Sweet Jesus? Where did that come from?"

_***LUCKY*LUCKY*LUCKY*LUCKY*LUCKY*LUCKY*LUCKY*LUCKY*LUCKY*LUCKY*LUCKY***_

"Jason, just hold this," Reyna sighed, handing the boy a can of whipped cream. The events of earlier had been long forgotten, and they were currently attempting to make a pie. Why? Everyone likes pie.

She turned around to poke the pie with a fork. Nope, not done yet. She turned back around and saw Jason grinning evily.

"What'd you do?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing," He replied, "Not yet, anyway."

"Jason, whatever you plan on doing, forget i- AH!"

She looked down disbelievingly at the white puff on her purple shirt, then up at Jason, who had a cocky grin on his face.

"You did _not_ just do that." She stated.

"I think I did," He said, "The proof's right there." He stuck out his finger and wiped some of the whipped cream off her shirt and stuck it in his mouth, "Mmmm. Whipped cream! Angry Reyna!" **(A/N Toby actually did that. I was like, "Yeah, I'm angry, dumbass!)**

"Very angry Reyna," She growled.

Reyna snatched the whipped cream away from him and squirted the rest of it on him.

"Awww man!," Jason said, "I wanted that on my pie!"

_Oh, for the love of Venus._


	4. Chapter 4

I won't be updating this weekend. Sorry! But to entertain you, here's a list of awesome Youtube videos that you should check out!

.Hispanic at The Disco

.Llama's With Hats

.The Ready Set: Marketing

.The Ready Set: Where's Witzigreuter?

.The Ready Set: Fun With Truckstops

.And all the other Ready Set videos. (They're hilarious.)

.Charlie The Unicorn

That's pretty much it. Watch those videos and tell me how they were in the reviews. I find them very funny. Later!

~Lucky


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Slight problem with the updating. I'm out of ideas. Kate's really no help, because she's flinging popcorn at me as I write. Her ideas were, and I quote: "Why don't you just put in some more adventu- Oh my God, your brother made popcorn!"**

**And here we are, ten minutes later. I'm getting hit with popcorn, and all I'm getting out of Kate is, "Mhmphom. Tyler, make more popcorn!"**

**Should I continue this story? Please give me some ideas if you want me to. Kate says to tell you guy hi, and that she'll be doing a P!ATD songfic.**

**Bye guys!**

**~Lucky**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky:...Dude, say your line.**

**Jason: Oh, yeah. Lucky kinapped me.**

**Lucky: That's not your line!**  
><strong>Jason: But it's true!<strong>

**Lucky: You realize I have the power to kill you in a very humilating way, right?**

**Jason: *Gulp* Uh, TwoStrangeGirls doesn't own me or any of the other PJO cast.**

**Lucky: And?**

**Jason: I'm dumb.**

**Lucky: I love my job.**

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?" Reyna asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. She was mad at him for buying Kool-aid, giving it to Dakota, and then sending him to bug her. It was a harmless prank, but Reyna was annoyed enough to stab Jason's shirt into the wall. So here he was, squirming against the wall, with a dagger impaled in his shirt right above his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know you'd get so upset about it," He sighed, "Now please, let me go."

"No."

"Oh, come on!" He squirmed to make his point. "I can't even move!"

"Sucks for you."

"Reyna!"

Okay. He admitted, he sounded like a three year old, but he was_ pinned to a wall._ Do you know how much that limits a person? He couldn't even move his arms!

Reyna rolled her eyes and reached to grab the dagger.

Thank you...

Then she whipped around and snapped another dagger from the table behind her. She slammed it into the other side of Jason's shirt, making him even more disabled then he had been.

"Seriously?" He demanded, "You're really gonna play this game? I swear, if I could summon lightning inside, you'd be dead."

She smiled sweetly, and trotted out of Sidney Clore's office without a word.

"Reyna?" He asked, "Reyna. Reyna! REYNA!"

He tried using his legs to push against the wall, but it was no use. He was one with the wall. His shirt refused to rip, and he couldn't move his arms. Ergo, he was screwed.

"What the heck is going on in-"

Sidney stopped to stare at the thirteen year old who was pinned to a wall in her office.

"Reyna-"

"I don't even want to know," She said, yanking the daggers from his shirt. "Why were you in here? This is a preator only zone."

Jason frowned. "Well, being the future preator-"

"Future preator?" Sidney laughed, "That's cute, Jason. But Eli and I won't be going anywhere any time soon. Say goodbye to your little dreams, Jason Grace. Honestly, where did you get this idea, anyway?"

Jason scowled. "Lupa says I'm destined for great power. What greater power is there than being a preator?"

Sidney sighed, and the smug look disapeared. "Listen, kid. You're the son of a great leader, but you have to follow your own path. Just because your parents did something...It doensn't mean it's your destiny."

"Your parents were both preators at some point," Jason pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I'll be preator someday, Sidney," Jason told her.

Her face turned so red that her freckles disapeared. "Are you challenging me for leadership, Jason Grace?"

He glared at her. "Yeah, I am. I vow to be the preator of New Rome, and I'll be the best leader than we've ever had. You'll see."

"Big dreams, kid," She growled, "But life isn't a Disney movie. Dreams don't always come true. Get over yourself, Jason, before I break out my sword."

"Do it," He challenged, "I'll fight you right here, right now. Winner takes all."

"Oh, but you have nothing," She smirked, "Now beat it. Scram!"

She shoved him outside, where he stumbled straight into Eli, the other preator, who was a son of Minerva, and the greatest swordsman around.

"Woah!" He yelped, grabbing Jason as he fell. "You okay?"

Jason just looked at him, then dashed through the halls of the Senate house. He could hear Eli behind him, muttering something about social issues.

He found Reyna leaning against a coffee stand, talking to the vendor, who Jason knew as Mira, and absentmindedly stroking Argentum. She looked up and smirked.

"Got loose, did you, Grace?" She laughed.

"Not funny," He said bitterly, "Listen, we've gotta talk to Lupa."

Reyna's eybrows knit together, "About what?"

Jason looked at her solemnly. "I've got to get a quest. To prove myself."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't already done that. We got Argentum and Arum. Isn't that enough for you?"

"No. I have to get a better quest- a more dangerous one. I want to become a legend. And I want you to help me."

**So...Not my best work. But I updated, right? And I would really like it if you reviewed. So would Jason.**

**"Someone call the police!"**

**Uh-huh. Review please!**

**~Lucky**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky: Hey guys!**

**Jason: What's up?**

**Lucky: Jason's answering questions now! So send them in!**

**Jason: I am?**

**Lucky: You are if you want dinner.**

**Jason: What's for dinner?**

**Lucky: Steak.**

**Jason: I love me some steak.**

**Lucky: I don't own HoO or PJO. But Jason Grcace currently lives in my closet!**

**Jason: It's rather comfortable when you get used to it! You know, like being held captive for a week! Coughhelpmecough.**

"Jason, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Reyna whispered as Lupa stared the two of them down.

"No."

He could litterally _feel_ her rolling her eyes.

"So," Lupa said, "You're interested in a quest? Normally, I wouldn't assign one unless there was a dire need. Though I knew this day was coming. You were raised by wolves, Jason Grace, and it shows. You have the need to prove yourself. To become the leader of the pack. You are annoyingly insistant. Is that not correct?"

"I learned from you, Mother Lupa."

Instead of snarling, as Jason had expected, she radiated amusement. She looked him in the eye and chuckled, which sounded more like she was hacking up George Lopez.

"I suppose you did. Now, what did you have in mind?" Lupa asked.

"I don't know," Jason admitted, "I didn't think about that yet."

"Oh, Jason," Lupa sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if I should send you to school. You certainly need it."

He heard Reyna let out a laugh- An I-just-spewed-milk-on-my-best-guy-friend's-shirt-and-find-the-look-he's-giving-me-incredibly-funny-and-I-can't-believe-I-just-did-that laugh- from behind him and resisted the urge to rub her in meat and give her to Lupa's minions. He turned around and gave her a look that clearly said: _I am _not _afraid to turn you into a Reyna-kabob._

She covered her mouth, but he got the feeling she was mentally laughing her *ss off. He blushed furiously.

"L-Lupa-"

"I suppose I have some adventures in mind for you," Lupa mused, "How do you feel about cannibal giraffes?"

"_What_?"

"No," She said, "Killing a dragon?"

"Too mideval."

"I agree. Slaying the Nemean Lion?"

"Already been done."

"If you keep rejecting ideas at this rate, you'll have to settle for helping an old lady cross the street."

"Seriously? Can I get that as a quest?"

Lupa sighed. "Again, I should send you to school. No. What about killing the Trojan Sea Monster?"

Jason perked up. "Is it dangerous?"

"Yes, Jason, it's dangero-"

"I'll take it!"

Lupa nodded. "And your companions?"

Jason looked at Reyna. "Just one," He said, "I want to take Reyna."

"Jason," Lupa warned, "It's risky, taking only one companion. If, gods forbid, one of you, ah, passed on during this quest, the other would be on their own."

"And with two companions, I'll be slowed down," Jason argued. "I'll take Reyna. That's it. When do I leave?"

Lupa sighed. "I'll give you three days to prepare. Now, prepare for supper. Dismissed."

Oh man. She said the D-word. If Lupa said the D-word, it meant you got out, or you were dinner for a hungry wolf. Jason and Reyna scrambled out of the den quickly.

They headed to the pavillon wordlessly.

"So," Reyna said after a while of silence, "The Trojan Sea Monster, huh?"

"Yep."

"What brought this on?" She asked, "The whole quest thing, I mean?"

"Power," Jason admitted. "I don't know what it is, but I feel the need to be in charge of everything. But then I realize what I'm in charge of, and decide I don't want to be in charge, I want to make people obey me."

"That's being in charge."

"No..." He sighed. "It's not. I want to order people around and make decisions. But I don't want to at the same time. I feel the need to take order, but I just don't _want _to."

Reyna nodded, looking somewhat lost. "Like, you want to be in charge, but you don't want to hurt people?"

"Kind of. I don't want to lead you to your death on this quest. I'm afraid of being a leader. Of...doing something wrong."

"I kind of get that," Reyna said just as they reached the pavillion. "We'll talk after dinner. I don't really want to discuss this in front of everyone."

Jason nodded. "Agreed."

**Jason: I was so dramatic in this chapter!**

**Lucky: Yep. That's for peeing in my closet.**

**Jason: I told you! That was Sadie!**

**Lucky: Are you accusing my dog of not being potty trained?**

**Jason: Of course not!**

**~Lucky and an injured Jason Grace**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason: Okay, I'll ask nicely. Nothing too stupid from me in this chapter, please.**

**Lucky: That's the fun part. Oh, your turn for the disclaimer.**

**Jason: Lucky doesn't own PJO or HoO, but she does own a bulldog!**

**Lucky: And a Lab! Sadie's the Lab, Joe Bob's the Bulldog! I love them!**

**Jason: I miss Aurum... And all his goldness...**

**Lucky: Well, in a way, Sadie IS gold...**

"Pack an extra sleeping bag," Reyna advised, "We'll be on the water. It might get wet."

Jason nodded, not taking his eyes off the stuffed owl over the door. The two were packing for the quest and were currently scouring Eli's quarters for supplies. He'd reluctantly agreed to let them take some of his equipment after hearing the whole story. (Besides the Jason and Sidney part, of course.)

"I swear that thing's watching me," He said.

Reyna looked at it and frowned. "It's a stuffed owl, Jason."

"It's watching me."

"I'll admit, it's creepy," She said, "But it's probably not watching you."

"Probably?"  
>"Just don't look at it."<p>

They packed in silence. Jason had tried to play it cool when everyone bombarded him with questions about the quest, but he was really nervous. He figured Reyna knew. He'd told her straight out, though the look in her eyes told him that she saw something...Sometimes he felt like she knew him better than he did.

He thought about the night before.

_"Are you scared?" Gwen asked._

_"No way!" Jason had said, "This'll be fun."_

_"Why'd you only pick one companion?" Bobby questioned._

_"To make things go faster," Jason said._

_"What if," Dakota slurred, "What... die...you...one..."_

_"What?"_

_"What if you guys die?" He said._

_It took Jason a minute to decipher his words._  
><em>"Oh," He said, "I-uh, well, I..."<em>

_"Oh come on Jason!" Reyna yelled, saving him from an embaressing silence, "I'm no good with words, but you're worse._

**(A/N Thank you, Fall Out Boy!) **_What the idiot means is we'll be fine. He's decent with a sword, as am I. We've both got wicked survival skills. It's a simple quest; one target. We'll live."_

Well, she'd been pretty nonchalant about it. He wondered if she was scared. That was one bad thing about Reyna: You could never figure out what she was feeling.

"GRACE!"

"What?" His head snapped up.

Reyna was leaning against the doorframe, frowning. "What's wrong with you?" She demanded. "I've said your name about ten times."

"Oh." Heat rushed to Jason's face. "Uh, what?"

"I said, who are we leaving Argentum and Aurum with?"

"Dakota."

She stared at him, jaw dropped, "Are you _serious_? Dakota? He can't take care of _himself_! He'd probably sell them and buy Kool-Aid with the money!"

"Who would you leave them with?" Jason asked.

"Leave Aurum with Dakota if you want," She said, "Argentum is staying with Gwen."

"You do that."

Reyna glared at him. "Don't get smart, Grace."

"I'm not," He said, "I just said that it's fine."

"You said it rudely."

He sighed. Reyna and her obsession with picking fights. "No I didn't."

"You did."

"I didn't!"  
>"Yes you did!"<br>"Why do you have to turn everything into an arguement?"

"Why can't you think before you speak?"

"Why can't you shut up?"  
>"Why can't you?"<p>

"My pants are too tight."

"..._What?_"

**Jason: Was that really necessary?**

**Lucky: I got tired, okay? Send in questions for Jason if you have them! Review, too. I'm going to bed. Night, Fanfiction!**

**Jason: You're tired? Oh gods, it's a miracle! She sleeps!**

**Lucky: *Sigh* Get back in the closet, Jason.**

**~Lucky**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Jason's eating a brownie right now-**

**"Mhhh! And it's good!"**

**Yeah, whatever. But he's busy right now, which makes it very convienent for the the story I'm going to tell! And it's true, too!**

**I was standing over the counter, wearing my amazing Greenday shoes, (Look for pictures of them on Google! I have the green ones with the red laces!) and admiring my home ec. project- a lovely red velvet cake.**

**I went into my room to grab my phone and take a picture of my masterpiece, and when I came back out it was gone. I was furious. Who dared take my delicious cake? I saw my older brother's car leaving the driveway, and it hit me. Steven had taken my cake.**

**So what did I do? Well, I knew my brother was headed for work. So I charged down the street to Starbucks, where Stevie was helping a customer. I walked up to the register and cut in front of the woman, who gave me a rather rude look.**

**"What are you doing here?" Steven demanded, "If you want a coffee, get in line. No special treatment."**

**"You ate my cake!" I growled, "That was my home ec. project!"**

**Realization dawned on my brother's face. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was your-"**

**"I can't believe you ate my project! Now I'll get an F because you ATE it!" I exclaimed.**

**"And it was delicious! A+!"**

**And that is how my brother got a black eye. That's also how I ended up stuck in my room, with nothing but a laptop and a paper on which I need to write, "I will not punch my brother. It is wrong." 100 times.**

**Alright, I'm done with my complaining. On to the story!**

"Your pants are _what?_" Reyna asked again.

"I don't know," Jason said, "It was the first thing that came to mind."

He knew what was coming.

"Think about what you say, Jason!" She snapped.

Yep. Knew it.

"Listen," She went on, "We leave tomorow. We haven't thought _anything_ through yet. We need to stop arguing-"

"You started it!"

"-and plan this out. Who's been on a quest before? That's lived, I mean. And will be willing to give us some information about this."

Jason thought about it. He didn't remember anyone who'd been on a _serious_ quest before. But an older man... He recalled Lupa telling him one day...

"Gale," He said.

Reyna looked startled. "Who?"

"Lupa told me about this guy named Gale. Son of Minerva. She said he kept records of quests and heroes and stuff," He racked his brain to remember Lupa's words, "He was like, legendary, but then he disapeared. Like, up and gone without a word. Lupa said he took his kids, too, and left his wife in hysterics. Sounds like a whackjob if you ask me, but he knew different tactics for different monsters and could defeat a creature using its weaknesses that no one else knew about. He knew every story from every background, too. He could help us."

Reyna frowned. "Didn't you just say he left? Gone without a trace."

"Yeah."

"How do you plan on _getting _this information from this dude?"

"Simple," Jason said, "We find him."

"We leave in twenty four hours, Jason," She informed him, "We can't find a missing whacko in twenty four hours. Especially without any clue where he is."

"Then let's investigate," Jason said, "Find his wife."

"Suppose we _do _find the guy," Reyna said, "What do we say? 'Hi, freaky lost dude! Can you give us some cheat codes for the Trojan Sea Monster? Oh, your ex-wife says hi!'"

Jason frowned. He really needed to start thinking things through.

"Uh, _no_."

"Then what?"

"What else can we do?" He asked, "Gale's our best shot. Are you with me or aren't you?"

Reyna hesitated before muttering, "Fine."

Two hours later, they stood on Ceres Way, in front of a small brick house. Reyna was looking a little nervous, but Jason was feeling excited. This was his lead. If this chick, Arianna Kindslie, cooperated, he'd be on his way to find Gale Hendricks. You know, if he wasn't dead.

Reyna knocked on the door, and they both jumped back as she yelled, "I told you, this house is not for- Oh, I'm sorry."

Ms. Kindslie listened to them and their plea for help after ushering them inside. Finally, she said, "I don't know where Gale is. I've been asked many times. He's been gone for twelve years now."  
>"And you've heard nothing from him?" Jason questioned.<p>

Ms. Kindslie shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, no. He took... He took the kids and left. Though, he said he'd like to see Utah..." She shook her head as if dismissing the thought.

"Utah?" Jason asked.

Ms. Kindslie frowned and nodded. "Yes, but I doubt that's where he is. If it were so easy to find him, I would have done it long ago. I've searched everywhere, and found no trace of him."

"Thanks, for everything, Ms. Kindslie," Jason said, "We've got to go."

He stood up and shook her hand. Reyna shook her hand as well and thanked her quietly.

When they were out of the house, Reyna looked at Jason and said, "Let me guess."

Jason smiled and nodded. "To Utah!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucky: So Jason, tell me-**

**Jason: I didn't steal the toliet seat! It was Tyler, I swear!**

**Lucky: Um... Okay... I was actually going to ask you a question that was submitted.**

**Jason: Oh. What's the ques-**

**Lucky: Wait, Tyler did WHAT?**

**Tyler: Shiznits.**

**Lucky: Ug. I'll kill him later. Jason, what do you think of The Lost Hero and your future?**

**Jason: Well, I think it kind of sucks that I get ripped away from my life, you know? But if it didn't happen, then I would have never met Leo and Piper. Or my sister. So I guess it's like, a neutral feeling about it. But it really sucks to have your life taken away from you. Especially when you're like, living in a FREAKING CLOSET!**

**Lucky: Be grateful. You don't even pay rent. There are hobos who would kill to be in your shoes. Literally. Those are really nice shoes.**

**Jason: Thanks. Can we get on to my life story now?**

**Lucky: Right after this. TwoStrangeGirls doesn't own PJO or HoO!**

**Jason: Could've fooled me...**

Getting to Utah was the easy part. Finding Mr. Freak was the hard part. Jason and Reyna walked around outside the airport in Altamont. Suddenly, a building caught Jason's eye.

Altamont Information Center

Reyna saw that he was looking at it and frowned.

"Oh," She said, "Oh, no way. No way could it be _that_ easy."

"Who knows?" Jason said with a smile, "Maybe we're being favored today."

He skipped- yes, skipped; he was excited, okay?- inside, Reyna trailing behind.

The place was kinda freaky. There were, like, moose antlers all over the wall. Jason almost ran into the point of one of the horns on his way through.

"Hi! How can I help you?"

Jason stumbled back into Reyna when the light haired lady popped up from behind the counter.

"Uh, can we get some information on a resident?" Jason asked.

He felt something hit stab him in the back and realized that he had Reyna pinned up against the wall.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"Idiot."

"It depends on who your looking for," The woman told him.

"Gale..."

"What's his last name?"

"...I don't know."

He heard Reyna cursing in Latin. He wanted to do the same.

The woman frowned. "What exactly do you want with this man?"

"He's a friend of my dad's," Reyna said quickly, "Do have like, pictures of people?"

The woman sighed. "I do. Give me a description."

"Blond guy," Reyna said, "Gray eyes."

"Mhhm...This guy?"  
>The man was Gale Kindslie. Guess his wife kept the name. Definately a son of Minerva.<p>

"Yeah," Jason said as he wrote down the adress. "Thanks!"

He grabbed Reyna's arm and pulled her out of the center.

* * *

><p>The girl in front of Jason actually scared him a bit. She looked about fifteen, with brown hair and gray eyes.<p>

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Is Gale Kindsle here?"

The girl frowned. "Dad doesn't like to speak to people unanounced. What are you here for?"

"We need information," Jason said, "Information that only Mr. Kindslie can give us."

The girl thought for a minute before saying, "Are you...you know..."

She nodded towards the sky.

"Half bloods?" Jason asked.

The girl nodded. "You are. Come in. My name's Bryn."

"I'm Jason."

Reyna stuck out her hand. "Reyna."

Bryn shook it and led the two down a hallway that was lined with bookshelves. Most were in Latin.

She knocked on a door before opening it. It was a big library, with a man at a desk. There was a boy there, talking to the man.

"-not possible," The man was saying.

The boy, who looked about fourteen, with brown hair and gray eyes like the girl, shook his head urgently. "No, Dad, I _saw_ it! They'll be coming, and they'll be here soo- Bryn`s bringing them in now! They're in the hallway- no, now the-"

"Little late, young seeker," Bryn laughed, shoving the boy out of the way, "Dad, this is Jason and Reyna. They need information about something. They're demigods."

"I told you!" The boy yelled.

His father- Gale, Jason suspected- gave him a stern look. "Ryan, please leave me be."

"But I was right!"

Bryn rolled her eyes as she dragged Ryan outside. "Play with Lily or something," She said with a smirk.

She turned back to her father, who gave her a look like, _You got your brother out. Now leave._

Bryn gave Jason and Reyna a defeated look and left.

"So," Gale said, "You come for information. Let's hear your story."


	11. Chapter 11

**Jason: New chapter!**

**Lucky: Well yeah. I did tell the people I'd update.**

**Jason: TwoStrangeGirls doens't own PJO of HoO. Hey, I'm getting the hang of this!**

**Lucky: Do you still think I'm wacky?**

**Jason: Kind of. But you're a good kind of wacky. Besides the whole closet-for-a-house fiasco.**

**Lucky: But it's a big closet!**

**Jason: Yeah, I guess. So, Lucky, can you tell me what's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Lucky: What is this? A game show? But no, Jason, I can't. Though I can give you some hints to what's up ahead.**

**Jason: And that would be?**

**Lucky: Awesomeness!**

"You come on behalf of Lupa?" Gale asked when Jason and Reyna finished.

Jason gave Reyna a nervous look. "Not quite."

Gale raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the matter. "I have answers for you-"

"Exellent!" Jason said, "Thank you so mu-"

"You didn't let me finish," Gale said, "I want a favor in return."

Jason's heart dropped, and he heard Reyna catch her breath beside him. It might have been his ADHD, but he suddenly had the urge to look at her. He felt like he hand't seen her forever, even though she'd been with him the entire time.

She still wore her purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt. Her long, black hair was as glossy as always. She was looking at Gale, her dark eyes filled with partial hope, partial disapointment. Jason knew those eyes so well. When they looked at him, they were either filled with warmth and happiness, or cold rage. He prefered the first one.

Suddenly Reyna snapped her fingers right in front of him.

"Jason," She said, "You've been staring at me for two minutes. Answer Mr. Kindslie's question."

He asked a question? Why did Jason have to miss _everything_ important?

"I, uh, didn't hear you," He said quietly.

"That's okay," Gale said, "It's easy to get yourself sidetracked with a pretty girl."

If Jason had been drinking something, he would've done a spit take. Instead, he settled for nearly choking to death.

"Pre-Rey-I wasn't-What?"

Reyna was almost as red as he was. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She waved her hands in front of her face, "No way."

"Just friends," Jason assured.

Gale smiled knowingly at him. "Ah, my mistake. Now, back to the point. I need a favor. Would you be willing to do this favor for me?"

"Depends on what is it," Jason said, recovering.

"I have lost an important, ah, object," He explained, "Very, very valuable peice of property."

"What 'valuably peice of property' have you lost?" Reyna asked.

"My daughter."  
>Jason's responses ranged from, "How is your daughter a valuable peice of property?" To, "I'm so sorry." To, "WHAT?"<p>

"You see, I love my daughter very much," Gale continued, ignoring his visitor's shock, "She has a special gift. Well, all of my children do, but Andy's is especially powerful. I fear something has taken her. My other children think that I sent her away. Neither have gotten any signals of her location."

"So, you want us to find your daughter?" Jason asked.

Gale nodded. "Mainly."

"And you have no idea where she is."

"No."

Jason looked at Reyna, who shrugged. Her eyes said "This is your call."

He looked back at Gale and said, "Alright. We'll try to find your daughter."

"Great!"

"But you have to keep your promise," Jason warned, "And give us information about the Trojan Sea Monster when we return."

"Oh, yes," Gale dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand, "My daughter's name is Andy. She has blond hair and gray eyes. She's twelve. Rather small for her age."

Jason nodded. "Okay. But-"

The door swung open and Bryn yelled, "Dad, Aunt Nicole in five!"

Gale stood up and ushered Jason and Reyna out the door. "You must leave now. But you have to...fix my problem. For your own sake, of course."

And with that, Jason and Reyna were shoved out of the house.

**Jason: Cliffie? Really?**

**Lucky: Oh please. You get to read these before everyone else. You'll live.**

**Jason: Okay, but what about that whole Reyna thing?**

**Lucky: Don't blame me. This is your past, remember? I'm just writing it down.**

**Jason: Well, you don't do a very good job of it.**

**Lucky: What was that?**

**Jason: Nothing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucky: Hello, friends!**

**Jason: I can't decide if I like you or not.**

**Lucky: You do. So, unfortunately-**

**Jason: You're not firing me, are you? I've done my job great!**

**Lucky: Umm, actually, Jason, I just wanted to do the disclaimer.**

**Jason: Oh...Can I do it?**

**Lucky: Knock yourself out...**

**Jason: TwoStrangeGirls does not own anything on this list: PJO, HoO, or P!ATD!**

**Lucky: What he said.**

"That man infuriated me!" Reyna ranted.

"Yep."

"Seriously, valuable piece of property? His daughter, for Jupiter's sake!"

"That's sucky."

"And now _we_ have to go find the kid!"

"Mhmm."

"I can't believe that mor- Jason! Are you even listening to me?"

"No," He admitted, then saw her glare and quickly ammended, "I mean, it's best for the sake of...the quest, that we do this."

Reyna looked at him causiously, her eyes more peircing than a child of Minerva. "You were about to say something else. Something besides 'quest'."

"I wasn't."

Shiz, she's on to me.

"You...Jason Grace! You don't want to become a hero! You want to gain power. You- you selfish jerk!"

Reyna's eyes flamed. She looked more furious than he'd ever seen her. Jason swore he heard her growl.

"Reyna, listen," He said, "I just think that maybe I'd make a bett-"

"No, you listen Jason," She spat, "This is unbelievable. I can't believe you could be so shallow."

"Reyna-"

"You know what?" Reyna snarled, "If you want the credit, you can do it yourself. I'm _done."_

"You can't just-"

"Oh really? Watch me!"

She turned on her heel and marched across the park that they'd stopped at. Jason wanted to call out to her to come back, but he didn't. He knew Reyna well enough to know that she just needed a little time to calm down; she'd be back.

But an hour later, Jason started to get worried. He couldn't believe that Reyna would actually ditch him. No, she didn't ditch him. She was just getting some air. Wait, they were outside to begin with...

"Hey, dude!"  
>Jason looked up at a guy about his age, with short brown hair. Next to him was another guy, who looked Native American, with longer, black hair.<p>

"You wanna play?" The guy held up a basketball.

Jason stood up from his bench and walked over to the guy. No, he didn't really want to play, but he had to pass the time. Besides, he was pretty good at basketball.

"Sure," He said, "I'm Jason."

"Brandon," He said.

The dark haired guy nodded at Jason. "Name's Seth."

Brandon tossed the ball into the basket, narrowly making it. Seth took his turn. Then Jason. They went on for three turns before Brandon whistled.

"Dang," He said, nodding at a blond girl, "She's fine."  
>"Yeah," Seth agreed, "But the other one was prettier."<br>"Oh, man," Brandon turned to Jason, "We saw the hottest girl on the way here. Black hair, dark eyes. Great shape, too."

Jason stiffened. "About thirteen?" He said tightly.

"Yeah, why?"

He couldn't help it: He doubled his fist and hit Brandon in the nose. Seth grabbed Brandon's arm and charged Jason, but the blond boy was too fast. He twisted Seth's arm until he heard it snap.

"Take it back," He growled to the two boys on the ground, "Now."

"Dude," Brandon started.

Obviously, he had no fight in him. Or Jason just scared him.

"What was that about?"

He looked at Jason weakly.

"Reyna," Jason snarled, feeling uncomfortable with his viciousness, "If you see her again, you tell her I'm looking for her. And if you touch her, I'll track you down and kill you. Got it?"

Brandon nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"Good."

And Jason was out of there. He couldn't risk attracting too much attention. The sun was setting, and he needed to get some rest. He figured he wouldn't get much sleep with Reyna gone, though.

He wanted to cry. Unfortunately, that wouldn't get him anywhere. All he could do was pray to every god he could think of that they would send Reyna to him.

**Jason: Dramatic, much?**

**Lucky: Jason, your place is at the begining of the chapter. You have the entire story, too.**

**Jason: Oh. Is this like, one of those things when the girl's like, 'I need my space!'**

**Lucky: Yes, it is. Now, beat it!**

**Okay, so I just wanted to tell you guys, send in more questions for Jason! And listen to Panic! At The Disco. Or any of the other bands on my profile. They're all insperational. Well, they make me happy at least...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucky: So...I deleted the last chapter. You're welcome. And I know this is really short. I'm sorry. I'll update soon, I promise. Jason, on with the funny story!**

**Jason:Oh yeah. So this one time, Leo made tacos and he mixed up motor oil and taco sauce and when he gave Piper the taco she punched him in the face and he asked her if she learned to punch like that when her dad was learning to stage fight and Piper got all ofended and called Leo a coffee addicted Mexican and Leo said, "You're so racist! Hey guys, if you ever need Piper just say: Wawawawawa!" And he did that thing that thing with his hand slapping his mouth. Then Annabeth got annoyed and when Piper opened her mouth Annabeth stuck some random Demeter kid's hand in her mouth and I laughed so hard I fell overboard.**

**Lucky: Racist!**

**Jason: My thoughts exactly. Hey, isn't your mom Mexican?**  
><strong>Lucky: Yeah, but it doesn't show on me. I look like my dad. My grandma's Cherokee on my dad's side.<strong>

**Jason: Wouldn't that make you Cherokee?**

**Lucky: Yeah, but not a lot. I'm mostly Irish-Mexican. Haha, Lucky...**

**Jason: Nice pun.**

**Lucky: Yeah, I'm wasting too much time on this author's note, though. I don't own any of this!**

**Jason: Bye, dedicated fans!**

Jason was on a plane. Yeah, he left Reyna in Utah and was headed back to San Fransisco. Call him a quitter, but he figured that finding that kid was just wasting time. He'd just have to slay the sea monster himself.

"Can I get you anything?"

The young flight attendant steered a cart by him. Jason shook his head.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "I have-"

"No!" Jason snapped, "I don't want anything."

The flight attendant nodded quickly and scrambled away.

The woman on the seat next to him was creeping him out. She kept staring at him. Then she'd look away nervously and stare at her phone. Suddenly, she lowered her head and tapped Jason's arm.

"Jason Grace," She stated, making Jason jump, "Look closely."

"I-What? Who are you?" He demanded.

The woman shook her head sadly, "I would not expect you to know, Jason. I am to tell you that you must look closely. What do you see Jason Grace?"

He stared at the woman before slowly saying, "A woman who I don't know?"

She laughed lightly. "Oh, but you do know me. She is much like me."

"Who?"  
>"The one that you seek," The woman said.<p>

"Gale's daughter?"

"I cannot say her name," The woman looked around wildly, "But no, I speak of another. She is far from the starting point, Jason. She aims a dangerous mission. Your father is getting unhappy with my presence, Jason, so I must leave you now. I warn you, though, if you do not find her, she may turn on you. She is very vengeful."

"What?" But the woman disapeared.

Vengeful? Dead on, Reyna. But there was no way she'd turn on him...Right?

**Like I said, I'll update soon. I'm so sorry! Review, please!**

**~Lucky**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jason: If you depend on me to tell my story, how did you get Reyna's point of veiw?**

**Lucky: I'm a writer. Writers just know, Jason. Jeez!**

**Jason: I guess...**

**Lucky: Well, I'd just like to tell you guys, there's this amazing song that got me through this chapter. It's called Memories, by Panic! At The Disco. It's a really touching song about love, devotion and loss.**

**Jason: It's really the only song by Panic! At The Disco that has any meaning to it at all.**

**Lucky: It really is, but I still love them! Anyway, I don't own any of this stuff.**

**Jason: Didn't Kate have something to say?**

**Lucky: Yep! Kate's computer crashed so she doesn't know when she'll update next. She might use my computer. Alrighty then! Later guys!**

Reyna was completely lost. She was still in Utah, and after storming away from Jason for a few hours, she decided to go back. The only problem? The stupid son of Jupiter wasn't there.

So now Reyna was- as Jason would call it- 'chillin' in grocery store. She figured she could nab some cash from some unsuspecting shopper, but so far, no such luck. No one here had open pockets, or left their purses unattended. Stupid cautious shoppers.

Suddenly, a boy caught her eye. No, not like _that_. She simply felt she had seen the boy before. He had brown hair and was arguing with a woman that Reyna figured was his mother. The boy turned around and froze when he saw her. So he _did_ know Reyna.

She made her way toward him, making his eyes widen even more. She stopped in front of him and calmly said: "You seem familar. Have I seen you before?"  
>The boy quickly shook his head. "No, no. Of course not. <em>Do I look like you've seen me somewhere? <em>I don't know you!"

He turned around to follow him mother, but Reyna grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. She got up close to his face glared at him.

"Listen, phsyco," She snarled, "I don't know where I've seen you before, but you know me. I'm not an idiot. Now, you tell me just _how_ you know me, or I swear I'll rip your throat out and feed it to my dog."

The boy gulped. "You don't know me. Honestly. I just... Saw you one day. That's it, really!"

"You're lying," Reyna stated, "There's more to it than that, and I suggest you tell me."

"You can't tell your friend you saw me," The boy said quickly.

Her friend...Jason!

"Alright," She agreed, "Tell me."

"You were walking down the street," The boy told her, "I just said something about you to your friend, and he flipped out and punched me and my friend."

"Jason lost his temper?"

"Yes! Can I go now?"

She studied him for a minute before saying, "No. I need a guide. I'll make you deal: You lead me around, take me where I need to go; and I let you go. Jason won't know about this. Deal?"

"I can't do that! I have, like, stuff to-"  
>She slipped her hand around his throat and squeezed. "Deal?" She growled.<p>

He nodded. "Y-yeah! Just let me go, please!"

She obeyed, then grabbed his arm and led him out of the store.

"Your first task," She said, "Is to get me to a phone."

The boy nodded. "There's a pay phone over here."

"I don't have any cash."

The boy trembled. "I-I'll pay for it. C'mon."

"What's your name?" Reyna asked as she followed him.

He hesitated. "Brandon Hayle. You?"

"Reyna."

"Last name?"  
>"Reyna. That's all you need to know."<br>Brandon shut up after that. Finally, they reached a pay phone, and Brandon dug a quarter out of his pocket and handed it to Reyna.

As she dialed the camp's phone number, she took several deep breaths.

"Camp Jupiter. How can I help you?"

"Gwen? This is Reyna."

"Reyna! Are you okay? You and Jason, like, disappeared and everyone freaked out!"

"Yeah I'm fine-"

"Oh, great! How's Jason?"

"Uh, see, that's kind of the reason I'm calling. I can't find him."

"You...Oh no! Maybe he'll call Camp or something. Oh, Reyna I really hope you find him."

"Thanks, Gwen. Wait a minute...Gwen, I have to go. My captive's running away."

"Did you really just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah, don't ask. I'll call you if I find Jason. Bye!"

"Wait! Reyna, you can get in trouble for keeping people captive. Re-"

Reyna slammed the phone down and prepared to kill her guide.

**Jason: Oh, Reyna in all her violent glory. Dang, I miss that girl.**

**Lucky: Jason...we've talked about this.**

**Jason: Oh right! Sorry! I'll uh, just let you talk now...**

**Thanks, Jason! I shall now pretend to be Piper and charmspeak you into reviewing, sending in questions, adding me to your favorites list, and waiting like a good little fan for the next chapter. If you really are a devoted fan, put this in your review: Die, Tyler, die!**

**~Lucky**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jason: Helloith, fair Lucky. How art thou on this fair dayith?**

**Lucky: Thou art fine, kind Jason. **

**Jason: Maybe thou would like to explainith to the fans why thee are talking this way.**

**Lucky: I would lovith to. Jason and I got word that we shall be going toith a renaissance fair!**

**Jason: Isn't that joyus?**

**Lucky: Thou needs to shutith his mouth so thee can movith onith with the story. **

Jason stood inside the phone booth, patiently waiting for someone to pick up. Okay, cross out patiently. He was trying to make someone pick up the phone with his mind, like_ Pick up the phone. Do it. You know you want to._

It wasn't working. Just as he was about to hang up, a quick, stiff greeting sounded on the other line.

"Gwen?"

"Jason? Holy Jupiter! I just talked to Reyna!

"You talked to Reyna? What'd she say?

"She's looking for you. Where are you?"

"San Fransisco. I was calling to see if anyone could give me a ride home."

"Quitting your quest?"

That wasn't Gwen's preppy, sweet voice. Oh no. That was a sly, smug voice that Jason knew too well.

"Sidney."

"Yes. Hello, Jason. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Oh, just wonderful. Oh, this call really made my day, Grace. I figured you'd fail miserably and come crying back to New Rome, but this? Just giving up? Oh, this is

so_ much better! Ha! It seems as though Eli owes me. He actually thought you could do it!"_

"I can't find Reyna," Jason growled, "That's the only reason I'm coming home. If I could find her, we could fi-"

"Oh, no, Jason, don't worry about it! Why don't you let the big kids handle it, eh? I'll take care of it, Sweetie. I'll send someone to come get you right now...

Hero_!"_

Jason took a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't need a ride, Sidney."

"Gonna try to finish the quest, Grace? Well, if you insist. I'm so proud! You go get that monster, Hero!"

Jason snarled and slammed the phone back. Stupid Sidney. He'd have to call later to talk to Gwen. She'd said something about Reyna calling. He really hoped that was true. He missed her.

Another thing...He was starting to think of Reyna as maybe...more than a friend. He could rant for hours about her amazing eyes, her glossy black hair with that little tinge of red when it was in the sun...She had such a pretty voice to. Not preppy and high; deep, but soft, too. Reyna had the prettiest smile in the world.

Jason shook the thought from his head. He couldn't think of his best friend like this. It was wrong, gross, even. Yet it felt so _right. _Like he should be seeing these qualities in her all the time.

Well, before he could tell Reyna how he felt, he had to find her first. Wait a minute...Was he insane? Tell Reyna how he felt! Pft! She'd laugh in his face. He'd admire from afar.

Then the phone in the booth rang. Jason hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jason?"

"Reyna!"

"Are you really in San Fransisco? That's what Gwen said. Why'd you leave me?"

"You disappeared! I couldn't wait there all day! I thought you weren't coming back."

"Jason, I'll always come back. I- Oh, hang on a minute. Get back here, now! Don't think I don't see you! Sorry, my, ah, guide keeps trying to escape?"

"You hired a guide?"  
><em>"More like I blackmailed a native."<em>

"Typical Reyna."

She laughed, and Jason felt tingles go down his spine. _"Will you meet me somwhere? I know you must have spent a fortune on airline tickets, but I really need to get back. I need to see- find you, I mean."_

"I'll find you, Reyna," Jason promised, "Go back to the park and don't leave it. I'll be there soon. I promise."

"How are you going to get here? You know what, never mind. I don't want to know. But...I miss you Jason. Uh, I've got to go. I'll be at the park. Bye."

"Bye."

When he hung up, the only thought going through is head was: _How do you hotwire a car?_

**I'm giving Jason permission to do the closing. Jason?**

**Jason: Heeeellllllloooooo Fanfiction and people reading this story! Uh, I don't really know how to do this, but I'll give it my best shot. Can you please, like, um...**

**Lucky: For Zeus's sake! Please reviewith! And addith Die Tyler, die to it! Bye guys! **

**~Lucky**


	16. Chapter 16

I am _so_ sorry for not updating. My internet was down and I just spent an hour and a half on the phone trying to get it fixed (because apparently, Grams doesn't know how to work a computer), and I'll be updating as soon as possibe. The chapters I wrote but wasn't able to update will be redone, as they SUCK. A friend of mine recently passed away- Murdered, might I add- which didn't really leave me in a great state to write. Once again, sorry for the long wait. I'll be updating soon and if you've stuck with me for the past two months, THANK YOU!

~Lucky


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucky: So, I'm thinking that my brother kidnapped Jason for some 'boy time'. Uh... No comment on that. For you people with twins or siblings that are really close in age, I feel you, pal. It's painful. But I love Tyler anyway! If you didn't read my AN on the previous chapter, please do so if you want to know why I didn't update. I've been kind of depressed these last two months, but I'm oka-**

**Jason: I'm here!**

**Lucky: ...Kay... Nice to see you, Jason. I thought you were bonding with my brother.**

**Jason: No, turns out he just wanted me for my toilet plunging abilities. Oh, yeah, I have a few announcements to make!**

**Lucky: Make it quick.**

**Jason: Okay, one: If you get the chance to donate to a cancer center, a diabetes foundation, or any other cause, DO IT. It doesn't matter if it's a penny or a hundred dollars- you _can_ make a difference. **

**Two: Bullying is NOT COOL. Don't do it. Period. If you see someone who gets picked on a lot, don't add to it. Try to make friends with them. You might find that you have a lot more in common with them than you think. **

**That's all! Back to you, Luck!**

**Lucky: Don't call me that. But I'm glad you brought that up, because I was going to make an announcement like that. To add to that: Don't give into peer pressure, don't litter, and if you wouldn't do it in front of me and Jason, don't do it at all.  
>Well, enjoy the chapter guys. Sorry for the long wait. It's only eight-thirty, but I'm really tired. Oh, yeah, Jason needs to do his question. <strong>

**Jason: What's my dogs name? Leave it in your reviews!**

Stealing the SUV was the easy part. It was getting the thing across the desert that Jason hated.

The entire way there, drivers on the highway screamed obsinities at him and shot him extremely rude hand signals. Not that Jason didn't shoot them back. Some woman looked at him and whipped out her phone to call highway patrol. Then Jason beat it and swerved offroad and drove the rest of the way through the desert.

And then the car ran out of gas. Right in the middle of the desert. The freaking desert. Where people die from heat and exaustion. All the freaking time.

Jason rumaged through the seat, hoping to find bottled water or something. No such luck. Basically, Jason Grace was screwed.

"Reyna," He snarled. "Freaking Reyna's gonna stay in freaking Utah for the rest of her freaking life because this freaking car broke down and there's no freaking water in the freaking car and I'm gonna die in this freaking desert!"

"That's a lot of freakings in a single sentence."

Jason whipped around to find a young blonde man leaning against the driver's side door. He climbed out of the backseat to face the blond.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The guy leaned close to Jason. "The question is, Jason Grace, who are _you_?"

"What?"

He sighed dramatically. "I was trying for one of those mysterious movie scenes. Gods, kid, you're such a killjoy!"

The guy stomped his foot, and Jason took a step back.

"Anyway," The guy said, "They call me Supermegaawesomefoxyhot."

"Actually," Said another voice, which Jason turned to, "They call him a self absorbed lunatic. But you can call him Apollo."

The young girl had dark hair and silver eyes. She stepped toward Jason and looked him straight into the eyes. "My name is Arte-"  
>"Diana!" Apollo yelped.<p>

"What?" Jason asked, "Seriously, I'm really confused."

Apollo shot the girl a dirty look. "This is my sister, Diana, goddess of the hunt. I'm the sun god, Apollo. Anyway, I don't know why Diana's here, but you're pretty much screwed if you plan on hanging out here any longer. It's almost dawn, you know. I could get you out of here."

Jason shook his head. "You're kidding, right? You're playing some weird joke on me. The gods don't help demigods- especially ones that aren't theirs."

"We helped some recently," Apollo said, earning a punch to the gut from Diana.

"It was just a little mix up, really," Diana said, "Besides, he paid us back in full, did he not, Apollo? This, I suppose, is standard."

"Who did you help? And what did he do?" Jason asked, "I mean, if it's not rude to ask."

Apollo opened his mouth but Diana cut him off. "You don't know him. He's a loner, and has no interest in Camp Jupiter."

Jason wanted to question further. but decided it was best not to anger the gods. Loners usually weren't favored by gods, and did Diana say 'he'? Surely the maiden goddess would have nothing to do with a boy, right?

"Anyway, if you want a ride, now's your chance," Apollo continued. "I don't think Pops would be too happy if I left you out here to die, so I suggest you hop in the Sun Chariot before I decide I want to shed some light on the States."

Jason blinked a few times. He'd heard about hallucinations caused by water loss. The sun god offering him a ride in the Sun Chariot? Definately a hallucination.

The young goddess Diana leaned toward him. "I think you should get in the car," She whispered, motioning to a red Ferrari, "Apollo wants to earn Father's favor. He'll stay here and beg you to get in if he has to. Spare us all the annoyance and get in. _Please."_

"Uh-"

"Get in the freaking car!" Apollo roared, "I'm on a schedule here, kid! I have a sister to knock out of the sky, you know."

Jason flinched and inched toward the Sun Chariot. Apollo sighed in relief. Diana rubbed her forhead.

"Thank you." She sighed, "I need a rest. Apollo, get going."

"Great!" Apollo shoved Jason into the passenger seat, "Bye, Arti- Diana! Love you, Sis! Oh, Jason, speaking of sisters, Tha-"  
>His head jolted forward, and as he leaned back against the seat, Jason caught sight of Diana.<br>"_Shut up," _She hissed.

Apollo muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a curse before hitting the gas and blasting through the desert.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lucky: Here's another chapter! Consider it DISCLAIMED.**

**Jason: I did an Easter-Egg hunt last weekend!**

**Lucky: So did I! I was in Frisco- and the Bushman scard the living shiz out of me... AGAIN. But that's not the point. We were in my aunts house- that's like a mansion- and the house was hecka quiet and all of a sudden someone screamed, "HUG!" Except they didn't say 'hug'... And we were all in different rooms but everyone started lauging and there was like forty people there so it was hecka loud.**

**Jason: Nice... I GOT CANDY! **

**Lucky: Has anybody here seen A Very Potter Musical? I saw it a long time ago, but randomly started thinkinh about it yesterday and watched it and the sequal again. I think the sequel's funnier.**

**Jason: It is. What color is my best friend's hair?**

Here's a tip for future references: If a sun god offers you a ride in his 'Super awesome Sun Chariot' say no.

The son of Jupiter was clutching the door handle, ready to jump at any minute. Apollo didn't seem to be slowing down, even though the Jason was sure they'd passed Utah three hundred miles back. Apollo hummed along to some song on the radio that he couldn't make out, due to the wind roaring in his ears.

"Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid!" Apollo sang, like it was totally normal to be traveling at the speed of light- which, for him, just might be.

"Uh, hey, Lord Apollo?" Jason yelled over the wind.

"I can hear you," Apollo said, "You don't have to yell."

"Uh, yeah, whatever. When are we going to be there?"

"Well," Apollo pondered the question for a moment, as though his answer wouldn't be pleasant and he needed to think through just how to break it to him.

"See," He continued, "I've gotta get this thing in the sky. That'll only take a while. But then we can get you to your friend!"

Jason should've known there would be a catch. There was always a catch when it came to the gods... and insurance companies.

With a sigh, he leaned back into his leather-covered seat and focused on not passing out. Or vomiting. He had a feeling that Apollo wouldn't be too thrilled if he did that.

As they blurred through what looked like Sacramento, California, (Jason had been there once. He'd gotten mugged by a hobo), Jason caught sight of the American River, crowded with yellow rafts. Apollo slowed the chariot and pointed out the window at an old building with marble lions on the steps.

"That, Jason," He started, "Is McClatchy High School."

The building didn't look like a high school in the least, but Jason noticed that there was a circel for dropping students off, and one of those electronic news boards on the newly planted lawn. Street lamps lit up the brick steps on the front of the school, the shambled roof was hardly visible in the dark, but despite the dark and his dislexia, he could make out _C. Senior High School._

"It's nice," Jason supplied, wondering why on Earth Apollo would show him a _high school._

"Oh, yeah," Apollo agreed, "And my son goes there."

Oh. Now it made a little more sense. Maybe the god had hoped to catch a glimpse of his son. Before Jason could say anything else, Apollo put the car in gear and hit the gas, sending them lurching forward.

But then the car stopped.

Jason raised an eyebrow at Apollo, who shook his head in confusion and stepped out of the car.

"I can't fix a car," He muttered, "Know anything about mechanics?"

Jason shook his head. "Sorry, no. Um, did the sun just break down?"  
>"I'm pretty sure it did. Hang on; I'll call Hephaestus. He'll be able to fix it up."<br>Apollo whipped out a cell phone. Jason peered across the street, at what looked to be a Mexican resteraunt. An old woman peered out into the darkness through the doorway, then slammed the door. We can't all be morning people.

"GRAWR!"

Jason whipped around. Apollo dropped his phone. A gaint cat (not your average house pet) bared it's teeth at them.

Apollo put his hands up. "Bro, I hate to tell you this, but... Well, I can't interfere. You're kind of on your own."  
>"Thanks," Jason muttered slowly pulling his coin from his pocket. No sudden movements...<p>

The cat pounced. Just kidding about that whole 'no sudden movements' thing. When there's an eighty pound cat jumping at you, yeah, sudden movements might be helpful.

The cat's red eyes glowed as it swiped. Something sailed over Jason's head, and he got the feeling that Apollo was doing what he could without breaking the rules. A phone hit the huge cat right in the ear, making it roar with rage. Jason swung his sword, but the beast swung its huge paw and he had to throw himself to the ground to avoid getting de-limbed. With a jab to the stomach, the cat yowled and swiped again, but it was beginning to disolve. Just one more cut...

Jason yanked his sword back and jabbed again, this time finishing the beast off.

"Jason killed the cat,

Well, that was terrifying,

I almost peed."

"Last line was only four syllables," Jason panted before he stumbled into the leather interiored chariot and blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lucky: Hey, guys! **

**Jason: Disclamer! TwoStrangeGirls does not own PJO! Yes! I disclaimed first! What now?**

**Lucky: I wasn't aware that this was a competition. Anyway, a shout-out to awesomegirl13: Yeah, that was a Starkid reference! Darren Criss was way better as HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER than on Glee! If you get the pun, you're amazing.**

**Jason: Redvines!**

**Lucky: Yep. The sequel was better than the original, in my opinion. But they're both amazing. Anyway, next chapter. Yay. **

**Jason: The answer for the last question was 'black'. Congrats to pjoperson for getting that right. Next question: What am I really, really bad at in this story? (And I _did_ improve over time!)**

Jason woke up on what he figured was a couch with someone dabbing at his forehead. His leg ached. He cracked an eye open. He couldn't see the person that was wetting his head, and his surroundings didn't seem familar at all.

He was sure he was on a train. The movement was something he had felt before. He wasn't sure what the Pluto he was doing on it, but he intended to find out.

He pulled himself off the couch. Forehead-dabber Person was gone. Searing pain shot up his leg when he stood up, resulting in him crashing back onto the loveseat.

"You idiot!" Someone snapped, "I leave for two minutes and you nearly kill yourself. Quite the hero, aren't you? Getting defeated by a cat..."

Jason groaned. "I killed the-"

His eyes shot open. A lump of black hair, tanned skin, and purple cloth tackled him. He wrapped his arms around her, not minding the warm tears running down the back of his neck.

"I missed you," Reyna murmered.

"Ditto. How'd I get here?"  
>She pulled away and smirked. "Typical Jason. No heart-warming reunion; just get to the point."<p>

He smiled. "Not that I'm not ecctatic to see you, but I really want to know how I got here."

"Apollo dropped you off and explained everything. I caught a train and got us a room, 'cause we're headed to Chicago."

"Why Chicago?"

"Because, Andy Kindslie was kidnapped," She explained, "I got some info in Utah. She's in Chicago. The weird thing is, Jason," She lowered her voice, "It doesn't seem like she was taken by one of us. Or a monster."

Jason blinked. "How is that possible?"

Reyna shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was a freak incident with a mortal. It's unlikely, but it seems like the only lead we've got."

"I guess."

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Hey. Don't worry about it. Get some sleep. I've got some unicorn horn, if you want it. You've got a na- leg wound, and a few scrapes on your head. Other than that, you're okay."

"Thanks, Rey," He said, "I really missed you."

Reyna blushed a little. "Well, you need me, don't you? Just don't run off again. You'll end up killing yourself eventually."  
>He grabbed her hand. She jumped a little, but took a seat next to him. After a moment, she leaned into his side.<p>

Jason's blue eyes searched her face for any emotion, but all he found was exhaustion. Her dark eyes refused to meet his.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Hm?" She looked up at him, "Oh, yeah. I'm just a little tired."  
>"Take a rest. I can take watch."<br>"You're hurt!" She protested.

"Shut up, Reyna. I can take watch. I'm fine."

She hesitated a minute before finally giving in and letting her eyes close. After a minute, she went limp and fell completely into Jason.

Not that he minded.

**Hermione can't draw, **

**Hermione can't draw,**

**Hermione can not draw!**

**She only reads books and she cannot draw,**

**Even if she's reading a how to draw book!**

**See you next update! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Lucky: Hey, guys! Miss me? Of course you did!**

**Jason: I bet they didn't.**

**Lucky: Whatever. I don't own PJO, yadayadayada. But I love Darren Criss!**

**Jason: We know. Thanks to that intense love for a guy who plays a wizard in some wacky play, I have-**

**Lucky: He plays in Glee, too!**

**Jason: -Some song about walking across an empty land that he knew like the back of his hand or some shiz like that- stuck in my head.**

**Lucky: Yeah. Somewhere Only We Know. I love that song!**

**Jason: Kind of depressing, though... The answer for the last question was 'driving'. And for this week's question: Who is Supermegafoxyawesomehot?**

You know how people are always saying how dangerous Chicago is? Well, they're right. Jason and Reyna stepped into a gang war litterally _five minutes_ after getting off the train.

Jason yanked Reyna behind one of those mail bins.

"What in the name of your father are you-"

"Shh!" He hissed.

A shooting was definately not something he'd dealt with before, and the mailbox wouldn't provide much protection if someone decided to shoot at it, but it seemed like a better option than waltzing into the street, like, "Hey, don't mind me- Oh, no! I got shot! This is agonizingly painful. Now I'm dead! Oh, look, Reyna's dead, too!"

Yeah. That didn't seem like something the Minerva kids back at Camp Jupiter would approve of.

Jason noticed with a jolt that Reyna wasn't next to him. He glanced around wildly, but there was no sign of the black-haired girl. As much as he wanted to scream her name, it would attract the attention of the gangsters. He didn't want _that._

Suddenly a flash of gold caught his eye. Before he could even jump forward, a lampost smashed into the mailbox, narrowly missing him. He rolled out of the way in time to see two armed men tripping over themselves to get away from the flying rubble. One- who was not so lucky- sat on the ground, shooting, cussing and gripping his leg. Three other men pushed past Jason, sending bullets flying wildly through the air at the unidentified offender. Pedestrians flailed away from the wreckage and gunmen.

A window exploded on the other side of the street, glass nailing one of the gangsters and sending him to the ground.

"Reyna," Jason muttered under his breath. "What in Pluto's name are you up to?"

"What?"

Jason jumped so high that his ankle nearly snapped when he landed.

"I'm not doing anything!" Reyna said, ignoring his multi-langual curses.

"Then what's that?" Jason demanded, regaining his posture.

Suddenly someone yelped from somewhere behind them, and a man fell to the ground beside the two demigods. Reyna stumbled back, relying on Jason to catch her.

A little girl, wide-eyed and breathless, darted past them. Jason shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey!"

The girl whimpered timidly as he pulled her closer to him.

"Where's your parents?" Jason asked, bending to the girl's level.

"I don't know!" She yelled, tugging at his arm in a failed attempt of freedom. "Let me go!"

"Sweetheart," Reyna said softly, bending to the girl's height, "We want to help you. It's not safe here." Reyna straightened and looked Jason in the eye, dead serious and returning to her usual voice: "Jason- we need to go."

He nodded. "I know. C'mon, kid. We can't leave you here."  
>The little girl struggled and tried to resist, but Jason was much stronger than her. He pulled her past busy streets and away from the madness.<p>

When all seemed well, he stopped and stooped to her level. She glared at him furiously with her bright gray eyes, and Jason realized that she was older than he'd origionally thought. She was unnaturally small, though.

"What's your name?" He asked, releasing a single wrist.

The girl used the free hand to push a lock of cream-colored hair from her face. "Andromeda. Now, let me go, before I run you through with _Condrophea._"

**So... Review! Because we all know that Jason will come after you with lighting bolts if you don't!  
>Jason: I won't. <strong>

**SADIE!  
>Jason: Oh, shiz. That thing scares the crap outta me. Um, I'm really sorry about this, but I'm gonna have to shock you if you don't review. So you should probably review. <strong>

**I named my egg baby for a school project Reyna. And I kept the baby alive. All week. Despite the fact that I'm TERRIFIED of babies.**

**~Lucky **


End file.
